1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of display and dispenser products including aroma-based material dispensers and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for displaying dispensers and dispensing a material.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of dispenser products, there are many examples of material dispensers in the art such as spray bottles like perfume samplers and the like or apparatus such as sponges containing reservoirs for dispensing perfumed soap, etc. Typically these sampler apparatuses are loosely associated with a display area or marketing area selling the materials such as perfume and the like that may be sampled. Persons may walk away with such products or they may be lost while being moved or stored.
It has occurred to the inventor that if a plurality of material dispensers could be provided more economically with fewer moving parts and displayed in a fashion that is not only visually satisfying, but convenient for sampling, materials might be sampled more often, which might lead to better sales and better retention of the dispensers associated with the display.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a material dispensing apparatus that displays a plurality of material dispensers as an accessible but secured group of economical dispensers made available for use by patrons.